Tempo Perdido
by Miah Midnight Angel
Summary: Após Mu retornar a Jamiel, Shaka fica sozinho. Mas isso abre as portas para uma nova amizade
1. A Despedida

**Tempo Perdido**

**Capítulo 1 – A despedida**

A noite acabara de cair no Santuário de Athena. Estava tudo muito escuro, não havia Lua e nem estrelas. Os raios rasgavam violentamente a escuridão do céu, iluminando-o por um curto instante. As pesadas nuvens negras e o forte vento que balançava as árvores anunciavam que poderia chover a qualquer instante.

Em uma das colinas do Santuário estavam dois cavaleiros de ouro deitados no gramado. Não estavam muito distantes um do outro, nem muito perto. Eles apenas estavam olhando para o céu, contemplando a beleza dos raios que o serpenteavam. Havia um grande silêncio entre ambos. Depois de algum tempo, um deles finalmente levantou-se e resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Já está na hora... devo voltar para minha terra."

"Por que está fazendo isso? Você mesmo disse ontem que não nos abandonaria!! Como pode ter mudado de opinião de um dia para o outro?" Disse o outro cavaleiro que pôs-se de pé imediatamente.

"Shaka, e quem disse que vou abandoná-los? Vou apenas concertar algumas armaduras. Além do mais, não ficarei muito tempo fora. Ninguém sentirá minha falta." Sorriu.

"MENTIRA! Não sei quanto aos outros, mas sentirei sua falta, Mu." Disse sério, fazendo o cavaleiro de Áries arregalar levemente o olhos.

"Obrigado..." Disse Mu pousando sua mão direita na bochecha do cavaleiro de Virgem. "...eu também sentirei muito sua falta."

Shaka deu um terno sorriso. Seus lindos olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas, que logo começaram a escorrer pela macia pele de seu rosto. Com seus dedos, Mu secou as lágrimas do rosto do loiro e sentiu uma gota de chuva cair em seu rosto.

"Desculpe Shaka, eu devo retornar à minha terra agora." Após dizer isso, o cavaleiro de Áries abraçou calorosamente Shaka, que por sua vez devolveu o abraço tão apertado quanto o que acabara de receber. Ficaram assim por quase um minuto na chuva que ganhava força.

"Até breve Shaka." Disse Mu sorrindo, que deu alguns passos para trás e imediatamente teletransportou-se para sua terra.

O cavaleiro de Virgem por alguns segundos ficou imóvel após ver seu amigo desaparecer na sua frente. A chuva forte o molhava por completo. Seus lindos cabelos dourados estavam encharcados, pregando em sua pele e roupa. Ele pôde sentir o gélido vento soprar contra seu corpo.

"Até logo Mu..." Sussurrou, com um triste sorriso estampado no rosto. Assim, deu meia volta e seguiu em direção à casa de Virgem.

**Notas da Autora:** Pra falar a verdade, eu já quis escrever uma fic do Shaka/Mu. O ruim é que praticamente todo mundo escreve uma fic sobre os dois, e eu não queria ser mais uma. Aí eu pensei bem e resolvi colocar o Shaka com o Shura, pois não é um casal muito explorado. Infelizmente eu sou do tipo de gente que não gosta dos casais "normais" da Internet, por exemplo: em Inuyasha não gosto muito do casal Sango/Miroku, e sim de Sesshoumaru/Sango (é até raro achar fics desse tipo, mas duas que eu recomendo ler é "Soledad" e "Changes", o único problema é que são em inglês), e por aí vai...


	2. Discussão

**Tempo Perdido**

**Capítulo 2 – Discussão**

Após uma longa noite de chuva, o Sol voltara a brilhar, fraco, no céu de uma fria manhã no Santuário de Athena. No chão podiam-se ver pequenas e grandes poças de água que refletiam os poucos raios solares.

Dois dos cavaleiros de ouro subiam rapidamente as escadarias, ainda levemente molhadas, da casa de Câncer que levava até a próxima, que era Leão.

"Você viu como choveu essa noite? Parecia que o céu estava vindo abaixo!" Comentou Shura que observava alguns blocos de pedra trazidos pelas águas da chuva.

"É verdade, até apareceram algumas goteiras na minha casa." Disse Máscara da Morte. "Então querendo ou não você tomou um banho ontem." Zombou o cavaleiro de Capricórnio que segurava-se para não rir do amigo.

"AH! E O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO DIZER COM ISSO? QUE EU NÃO TOMO BANHO?" Gritou o cavaleiro de Câncer.

"Gritando em plena manhã?! Sorte a sua que eu não estava dormindo ainda!" Disse uma voz que vinha de alguns degraus acima.

"Aioria?! O que você está fazendo com esse rodo na mão?" Perguntou Máscara da Morte tentando ridicularizar um pouco o outro cavaleiro. Sem que tivessem percebido, já estavam na casa de Leão.

"Por causa dessa chuva a minha casa ficou praticamente alagada. Eu estava tentando tirar um pouco do excesso." Disse Aioria com um ar desanimado. "Mas se vocês quiserem me ajudar, eu aceito."

"Se puder ficar para outra hora a gente ajuda, porque estamos indo treinar lá perto da sala do mestre." Disse Shura tentando escapar dessa.

"Eu não vou ajudar ninguém não!" Disse Máscara da Morte fechando a cara.

"Que seja. Creio que vocês dois vão passar pela casa de Virgem, não é?" Perguntou Aioria. Os cavaleiros de Capricórnio e de Câncer acenaram a cabeça em sinal de positivo. Ao receber a resposta, Aioria continuou. "Então acho melhor pegarem um outro caminho, pois o Shaka não está de bom humor hoje!"

"Hah! Eu não tô nem aí pra aquele oxigenado retardado!!! Se ele vier encher a minha paciência, eu quebro a cara dele!" Esbravejou Máscara da Morte.

"Então não o irritem ou coisa parecida, porque pelo jeito ele não quer ver a cara de ninguém hoje por lá!" Disse Aioria que voltara a puxar mais água de sua casa com o rodo.

Shura e Máscara da Morte passaram da casa de Leão e seguiram para a próxima, que seria a de Virgem. Continuaram a subir as escadarias em passos rápidos e silenciosos. Quando menos perceberam, já estavam na porta da sexta casa.

"Droga! Falta um monte de escadas para a gente subir! Acho que só vamos treinar daqui à uma hora!" Reclamou o cavaleiro de Câncer.

"Ou mais." Completou Shura tentando não dar muito ouvido ao amigo.

Os dois entraram na casa de Virgem, que parecia estar vazia. Por incrível que pareça, estava limpa e seca, ao contrário de todas as outras casas zodiacais que haviam passado que, depois da chuva, pareciam mais chiqueiros.

Ao caminharem mais, avistaram de longe um belo cavaleiro de cabelos longos e dourados sentado no chão, que, aparentemente estava meditando. Máscara da Morte e Shura se entreolharam e seguiram em frente, infelizmente teriam que passar por ele para chegar no final da casa de Virgem. Quando se aproximaram mais dele, ouviram sua voz em um tom rude.

"O que querem aqui?"

"Só estamos indo treinar perto da sala do mestre. Não se preocupe, Shaka. Não viemos te incomodar." Respondeu Shura.

"Então saiam daqui imediatamente." Disse o cavaleiro de Virgem rudemente, sem mudar sua posição de meditação.

"O que o Aioria disse é verdade! O oxigenado está nervosinho mesmo!" Ridicularizou Máscara da Morte que recebeu uma leve cotovelada do cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Shaka não disse nada, nem mesmo moveu um músculo.

"Ah, agora entendi! Você deve estar assim porque o Mu foi embora!" Provocou o cavaleiro de Câncer. Shaka levantou-se do chão, cerrando os punhos.

"Isso não é da sua conta, agora saiam daqui, OS DOIS."

"É melhor a gente ir." Disse Shura para Máscara da Morte, tentando evitar a briga de dois poderosos cavaleiros de ouro. Afinal de contas, Athena não aprovaria isso.

"Façam isso... para o bem de vocês dois..." Disse Shaka com um ar de arrogância.

"Ora, seu maldito! Como se atreve a falar assim com a gente?!" Disse o cavaleiro de Câncer cerrando os dentes e partindo imediatamente para o ataque com um soco.

Antes que fosse atingido, Shaka abriu os olhos, que até agora estavam fechados, fazendo tanto Máscara da Morte quanto Shura serem arremessados a alguns metros de onde estavam.

"Cretino..." Murmurou o cavaleiro de Câncer ao se levantar. "ONDAS DO INF..." Antes que pudesse terminar, foi puxado por Shura.

"Eu como o cavaleiro mais leal a Athena não posso deixar que vocês dois continuem essa briguinha sem sentido." Disse Shura que empurrava a força Máscara da Morte, o qual saiu resmungando até a saída da casa de Virgem. Nisso, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio deu uma última olhada em direção a Shaka, que voltara a sentar de novo no chão para meditar, ou tentar apenas.

**Notas da Autora:** Desculpa aí gente pela demora, hehehehe! Eu andei tendo alguns probleminhas com o meu pc (bom, ainda tenho...) e não deu para escrever antes. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, que eu achei bem sem graça, pois estava sem idéia nenhuma para escrever. Ah, e outra coisinha, desculpa também pessoal, eu vacilei falando qual seria o casal dessa fic... estraguei a surpresa (como sempre). Mas lembrem-se, leiam e mandem reviews!!!


	3. Treinamento

**Tempo Perdido**

**Capítulo 3 – Treinamento**

Já passavam das oito horas da manhã quando os dois cavaleiros de ouro Shura de Capricórnio e Máscara da Morte de Câncer, após passarem por todas as casas zodiacais, finalmente chegaram ao local onde treinariam. Por todo o caminho, o italiano não parou de resmungar e reclamar um só minuto, principalmente quando passaram pela casa de Peixes que estava lotada de barro. Além disso, havia um certo cavaleiro nessa mesma casa que não parava de gritar: "Ai coitadinhas das minhas flores queridas!!! Estão todas arruinadas!!!!" ou então: "Ai meu Deus, o que eu faço pra revivê-las?!"

O céu estava nublado. O Sol que, mais cedo, aparecera timidamente, já havia se escondido atrás das nuvens.

Shura e Máscara da Morte estavam se alongando antes de começar o treino, pois subir aquela escadaria já havia sido um bom aquecimento. Ao terminarem, começaram imediatamente a treinar. Iniciaram apenas com socos e chutes, e ao longo do treinamento começaram a usar alguns de seus golpes especiais.

Quando estavam quase terminando, Máscara da Morte acertou Shura em cheio com um chute, fazendo-o a bater contra as rochas e cair no chão em seguida. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio levantou-se, ficando sobre um joelho e limpou o sangue que começara a escorrer de sua boca.

"Você está muito lento hoje!! Não estou te entendendo!!" Zombou o Cavaleiro de Câncer que desferiu um chute em direção ao rosto do espanhol, e este por pouco não consegue esquivar.

"Estou um pouco preocupado..." Respondeu Shura esquivando de um soco do italiano e em seguida devolvendo outro.

"Você preocupado?! Não me faça rir!!!" Disse ironicamente Máscara da Morte defendendo-se do ataque de seu amigo. "E com o que estaria? Não me diga que está com medo de morrer neste treino."

"Não é nada disso..." Respondeu o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio que recebera outro ataque que lhe causou um pouco de dano. "EXCALIBUR!"

Máscara da Morte conseguira escapar do golpe que acabou por abrir uma fenda no chão. No entanto, o mesmo ataque acabou por atingir algumas rochas que caíram em cima do italiano. Este com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu sair debaixo das pedras.

"... na verdade estou preocupado com o Shaka." Disse finalmente Shura.

"Então quer dizer que está preocupado com o loiro de farmácia só porque ele está nervosinho?! Realmente, não estou te entendendo hoje... acho que você bateu a cabeça com muita força no chão." Disse o cavaleiro de Câncer chutando uma pequena pedra em direção ao capricorniano, que por sua vez apenas pegou a pedra antes que esta atingisse seu rosto.

"Ele é muito calmo. É até muito estranho que fique assim de um dia para o outro." Disse Shura apertando a pedra que se transformou-se praticamente em poeira.

"Ah, ele deve estar assim por causa da biba roxa." Disse Máscara da Morte que em seguida começou a rir.

"Que seja, mas vou conversar com ele... para saber o que está acontecendo." Disse sério.

"Ele quem? O oxigenado ou o roxo?" Perguntou ainda rindo.

"Shaka."

"Hah! Você sabe muito bem que ele é uma pessoa fechada. Não vai conseguir arrancar resposta nenhuma dele."

"Eu sei disso. Mas não custa nada tentar... mesmo que a gente saia nos tapas!!!" Riu.

"Então boa sorte. Torça para ele não te mandar para um dos seis mundos por isso." O italiano deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e saiu andando à sua frente, provavelmente estava voltando para a casa de Câncer para descansar depois desse treinamento.

"Hey Máscara da Morte..." Chamou Shura fazendo com que o outro cavaleiro olhasse para trás. "...vê se toma um banho hoje!!!" Brincou o espanhol, o que fez o italiano sair resmungando de lá.

Shura acabou por rir da atitude do canceriano. Logo após se dirigiu para sua casa, porque queria tomar um banho e descansar um pouco, pois a noite faria uma visita a um colega.

**Notas da Autora:** Outro capítulo chato escrito por mim... huahuahuahua!!! Acho que isso está virando rotina!!! Mas agradeço a quem está lendo!!! Bigadona, hein gente!!! Ah, e não se esqueçam... mandem reviews!!!


	4. Silêncio

**Tempo Perdido**

**Capítulo 4 – Silêncio**

Fazia algumas horas que a noite caíra por completo no Santuário de Athena. A Lua e as estrelas não estavam presentes, havia apenas densas nuvens cobrindo o céu. A neblina estava baixa e o frio aumentava mais e mais a cada minuto que passava. As folhas das altas colinas dançavam ao ritmo do gélido soprar do vento. Todos estavam em suas respectivas casas tentando se proteger do frio.

Não havia som algum, nem grilos cantando e muito menos pessoas conversando. Havia apenas ruídos de passos ocos de um único cavaleiro o qual se atrevera a passar pela fria neblina que cobria a escadaria. O vento cortante atravessava sua roupa e batia diretamente contra sua pele, o que fazia doer até os ossos. Mas nada o faria mudar de idéia: tentar conversar com Shaka.

Estava preocupado com o colega, e queria saber o que realmente estava acontecendo. '_... e se for alguma doença grave e ele não quer nos contar...?! Ou um novo inimigo da Deusa Athena... mas se fosse isso, estaria calmo como sempre foi e não agressivo como está agora..._' Pensava enquanto passava pela sétima casa zodiacal, Libra, que estava completamente vazia. '_Ele é sempre tão fechado... MALDITO!_' Cerrou os punhos '_Não se abre com ninguém além de Mu..._' Mesmo sabendo que era uma grande perda de tempo tentar falar com Shaka, Shura estava disposto a não sair da casa de Virgem até que soubesse de toda a verdade.

Passando-se alguns minutos, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio desceu mais um lance de escadas, e lá estava a entrada, ou melhor, a saída da sexta casa zodiacal. Shura parou por um instante em frente à saída, e logo seguiu a diante.

Ao entrar, pôde sentir uma cosmo-energia poderosíssima, a qual obviamente pertencia a ninguém mais que Shaka, o cavaleiro de Virgem. Tentando não se impressionar, continuou a procurar o colega.

Quando menos percebeu, estava de cara para uma parede com um desenho de flor de lótus em alto relevo. Era estranho, como podia sentir a cosmo-energia do indiano sendo que ele não estava lá?! '_Ele deve estar atrás dessa parede_' Pensou enquanto apalpava o desenho em alto relevo da parede. "Sinto muito Shaka. EXCALI..." Antes que pudesse terminar, a parede se abriu, sozinha.

O capricorniano ficou parado diante a um lindo jardim, onde os ventos carregavam pétalas de flor de cerejeira ritmicamente. Apesar de não ser a primeira vez que via essa bela paisagem, não podia deixar de deslumbrar a beleza do lugar.

Hesitou por alguns segundos, talvez por um minuto. Deu um passo a diante e seguiu em frente, estava determinado a conversar com o cavaleiro de Virgem.

'_Está lindo... como na primeira vez em que o vi._' Pensava enquanto caminhava pelo jardim admirando-o. Por um certo momento havia esquecido completamente o que realmente viera fazer no local.

Ao continuar caminhando, o espanhol finalmente avistou quem estava procurando. Shaka estava em posição de meditação, de olhos fechados e vestindo sua armadura de ouro entre duas árvores gêmeas. Para Shura essa cena era muito familiar, e uma das que queria apagar de suas lembranças: a época em que ele, Saga e Kamus lançaram o golpe Athena's Exclamation contra o virginiano.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio se aproximou de seu colega. Mas quando acabara de abrir a boca para falar, o indiano falou primeiro rispidamente.

"O que quer?"

"Quero conversar com você..."

"Sinto muito, mas não quero conversar com ninguém hoje." Disse com um sorriso irônico.

"Estou preocupado com você..." Começou Shura, deixando o cavaleiro de Virgem um pouco surpreso. "... você está muito agressivo, sendo que você sempre foi calmo." Continuou. O espanhol pôde ver que seu colega ficou um pouco inquieto com suas palavras.

"É apenas impressão sua." Disse Shaka secamente.

"Não... não é! Tenho certeza que está acontecendo algo com você!" Disse Shura sentando em seguida de frente para o indiano.

"Não está acontecendo nada."

"Eu sei que não sou o Mu... mas pode se abrir comigo! Pode confiar em mim..." O capricorniano notou que o virginiano ficou mais inquieto ainda, principalmente quando ouviu o nome de Mu.

'_Mu..._' Pensou Shaka lembrando-se da imagem seu grande amigo e sentindo em seguida um certo aperto no coração. "Agradeço por sua preocupação, mas não tenho nada a dizer a você, Shura."

"Você está assim porquê o Mu voltou para Jamiel?" Perguntou de uma forma direta, não dando muito ouvido a que o cavaleiro de Virgem acabara de falar.

"Isso não é da sua conta..." Disse o indiano que estava começando a perder a paciência. Seus punhos já estavam cerrados neste instante. "...agora vá embora."

"Não irei até que me diga o que está acontecendo." Disse determinado, fitando os olhos ainda fechados de Shaka.

"Não insista! Saia daqui agora! Eu já disse que não tenho nada a dizer para você!" Disse Shaka bastante irritado.

"Ficarei aqui até que me diga toda a verdade!"

"Seu insistente... SAIA DAQUI!!!!" Gritou Shaka abrindo seus olhos.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio foi mandado a uns cinco metros de onde estava, caindo direto no chão. O impacto fora bastante forte, ainda mais que estava sem armadura para proteger seu corpo.

Deixando-se dominar pelo ímpeto, Shura, cerrando os dentes, levantou-se rapidamente do chão e erguera em seguida o seu braço direito, pronto para usar sua principal técnica: Excalibur. Infelizmente parecia que havia esquecido o que viera fazer na casa de Virgem.

Em um silêncio quase insuportável, o espanhol fitava os lindos olhos azuis de Shaka, que por sua vez, também fitava os olhos de seu colega, aguardando seu ataque.

'_O que estou fazendo...?!_" Pensou Shura vendo seu próprio reflexo nos olhos do cavaleiro de Virgem. '_Droga!_' Deu um longo suspiro e abaixou seu braço em seguida.

"Tudo bem... já entendi. Não vou mais insistir." Disse finalmente o cavaleiro de Capricórnio quebrando o silêncio.

"Já era hora..." Disse Shaka ironicamente, tendo seu ligeiro comentário ignorado pelo colega.

"Mas quando quiser se abrir com alguém, não hesite em ir falar comigo." Disse Shura em um tom sério, fazendo com que Shaka arregalasse levemente os olhos. "Sei que você é bastante tímido, mas não precisa ter vergonha de se abrir comigo. Jamais contaria nada a ninguém." Nisso, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio deu as costas e saiu andando em direção ao lugar por onde havia entrado naquele lindo jardim.

"Shura..." Disse Shaka fazendo o espanhol olhar para trás. "Obrigado!" Agradeceu dando um sorriso sincero. Surpreso com o que acabara de ver e ouvir, o capricorniano arregalou os olhos. Em segundos depois, sua expressão de surpresa transformou-se em um lindo sorriso.

"Até breve Shaka!" Disse o cavaleiro de capricórnio saindo do jardim e voltando em seguida para a décima casa zodiacal, Capricórnio.

"Até logo Shura..." Susurrou o virginiano, que voltara a fechar os olhos para meditar.

**Notas da Autora: **Oiê galera!!! Queria agradecer às pessoas que estão lendo minha fic!!! Bigadona mesmo!!! Peço desculpas se errei em alguma coisa da série nesse ou nos capítulos anteriores. Ah, e para quem quiser mandar sugestões para os próximos capítulos, mande um e-mail para mim, ou então um review. Até o próximo capítulo!!! Bjux!!!


	5. A Verdade

**Tempo Perdido**

**Capítulo 5 – A Verdade**

Não passava da madrugada. Ainda estava muito frio. Parecia que, com o passar da noite, a temperatura caíra ainda mais.

Shura, o cavaleiro de ouro do signo de Capricórnio estava em sua respectiva casa zodiacal, deitado em sua cama, debaixo de dois grossos cobertores, e ainda assim estava um tanto inquieto, ora virava para um lado, ora virava para o outro.

Não agüentando mais, sentou-se em sua espaçosa cama ainda sonolento, ficando assim por aproximadamente cinco minutos. Quando finalmente se levantou, acendeu a luz e foi direto pegar mais um cobertor, estendendo-o na cama.

Em seguida, sentou-se na cama de pernas cruzadas, lembrando uma posição de meditação, e depois pegou um copo de água que estava ao lado de sua cama, levando-o direto a sua boca. De repente, ouve-se alguém praticamente socar a porta. O susto que Shura acabara de levar foi tão grande que acabou por engasgar.

'_Maldição... quem deve ter sido o engraçadinho que fez isso?_' perguntou-se, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido quando ouviu o barulho de sua porta abrir e fechar em seguida.

"Shura?!" Chamou uma voz bastante familiar que vinha da porta.

"Hn? Shaka?!" Disse o cavaleiro de Capricórnio um tanto surpreso. "Venha aqui. Sente-se." Disse enquanto arredava seus cobertores para o lado, sem se levantar da cama.

"Obrigado." Agradeceu o cavaleiro de Virgem sentando na cama, um pouco sem jeito.

"O que lhe traz aqui?" Perguntou educadamente.

"Desculpe por estar te incomodando à uma hora dessas, mas eu..." O indiano estava um tanto constrangido, as palavras não conseguiam sair de sua boca.

"Você...?" Disse Shura esperando que o colega continuasse a falar.

"...eu... queria pedir... desculpas... pelo que fiz." Disse o cavaleiro de Virgem um tanto envergonhado, entrelaçando as próprias mãos sobre seu joelho. "Eu não tinha o direito de atacá-lo daquele jeito."

"Relaxa Shaka! Está tudo bem. Entendo que estava de mau humor. Isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um." Sorriu. "Ainda mais quando tem um mala torrando a paciência, insistindo para que a outra pessoa fale o que não quer, qualquer um estressa mesmo!" Continuou.

"Mesmo estando de mau humor, eu não devia ter descontado tudo em você." Disse enquanto olhava para seus próprios pés.

"Eu já disse, está tudo bem. Não tem problema!" Disse o espanhol que, logo em seguida, observou que o outro cavaleiro estava com uma expressão pensativa.

Por alguns minutos, ambos não disseram sequer uma só palavra. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio tentava imaginar o que Shaka estaria pensando.

De repente seu olhar, que vagava pelo cômodo, prendeu-se sobre o rosto do indiano. Shura nunca havia notado o quanto Shaka era belo. Nunca reparara como eram perfeitos traços faciais do colega, nem os lindos olhos azuis, nem mesmo os longos cabelos dourados e sedosos. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio sentiu um pequeno calafrio quando seu olhar pousou sobre os lábios do virginiano.

'_Parecem tão puros... tão macios..._' Pensou Shura, que segundos depois recuperou a lucidez. '_DROGA! Que idiotice é essa que estou pensando?! Maldição!_' Um tanto enrubescido, o capricorniano desviou seu olhar, tentando esquecer seus insanos pensamentos anteriores e esperando que Shaka não tivesse notado nada. Mas era tarde demais.

"Há algo de errado Shura?" Perguntou o cavaleiro de Virgem.

"N-não... não é nada..." Gaguejou o espanhol.

"Creio que não escutou o que lhe perguntei antes..." Disse o indiano dando um leve sorriso sarcástico. "...não é verdade?"

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio ficou um tanto sem graça com a situação. Esteve tão distraído todo esse tempo que nem escutou o que o outro cavaleiro estava falando.

"S-sim... desculpe, mas poderia repetir?"

"Perguntei se ainda estava disposto a me ouvir..."

"Eu disse que poderia se abrir comigo quando quisesse."

"Tudo bem..." Deu um longo suspiro. "...vou contar o que está acontecendo. Estou precisando me desabafar com alguém."

"Sim, claro!" Disse Shura um pouco surpreso.

"Você sabe que Mu e eu sempre fomos como irmãos, mesmo antes de Athena reviver todos nós cavaleiros de ouro, e também de prata." Começou Shaka que olhava diretamente para o espanhol, que por sua vez acenou a cabeça com o sinal de positivo, ficando levemente corado. "Depois que Mu foi embora... fiquei me sentindo muito sozinho... é por isso que eu estava daquele jeito." Deu outro suspiro. "Sei que deve estar achando tudo isso uma grande frescura, mas..."

"Não Shaka, eu o entendo..." Disse Shura interrompendo o loiro. "...sei muito bem como se sente. É horrível ficar longe das pessoas que gostamos. E também, já passei por algo parecido."

"Sério?" Perguntou o indiano um pouco incrédulo.

"Sim, quando tive que retornar à Espanha para treinar, tive que deixar Aioros, o meu melhor amigo." Explicou o capricorniano, não entrando muito em detalhes. "Só não entendo porque você se isolou de todos sendo que se sentia sozinho, e nem deixou-nos aproximar mais de você."

O cavaleiro de Virgem desviou seu olhar para seus pés, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos. De repente fechou os olhos e deu um leve suspiro. "No fundo, eu realmente queria a companhia de vocês. Mas infelizmente eu estava tão nervoso pela razão de estar sozinho, sem Mu, que acabei por praticamente espantar todo mundo de perto de mim..."

"Shaka..." Sussurrou Shura. '_Nunca imaginei que gostasse tanto assim do Mu..._' Pensou, sentindo uma inesperada dor no coração. '_Eu queria poder te ajudar... poder te..._' De repente, o indiano sentiu um par de braços fortes e calorosos o envolverem.

"Sh-shura?!..." Gaguejou o virginiano um tanto assustado e tenso.

O próprio cavaleiro de Capricórnio não sabia explicar porque havia feito isso, mas não se arrependeu. "Shaka... não quero que se sinta sozinho..." Sussurrou o espanhol. "...pois sempre poderá contar comigo..." Ao ouvir as palavras do capricorniano, Shaka começou a relaxar nos braços do colega.

"Obrigado Shura..." Disse com um leve sorriso de gratidão, deitando, em seguida, sua cabeça nos largos ombros do espanhol, que ficou ligeiramente corado.

Permaneceram assim por algum tempo, sem dizer uma só palavra. Os ruídos de suas respirações eram os únicos que ouviam. O cavaleiro de Virgem sorriu ao sentir claramente o coração de Shura palpitar.

"Já está tarde..." Disse Shaka quebrando o silêncio. "...acho melhor eu retornar à casa de Virgem." Continuou, soltando-se delicadamente dos braços do espanhol.

"Ainda é cedo..."

"Não, o Sol já deve estar nascendo, isso se o dia não ficar nublado." Sorriu. "E além do mais, eu nem gostaria de imaginar o que os outros iam pensar se me vissem aqui... principalmente o Miro, que é o pior para pensar besteiras."

"E para inventar e espalhar também..." Completou Shura, fazendo o indiano rir levemente.

"Bom, obrigado por tudo Shura." Agradeceu Shaka, apertando a mão direita do capricorniano. "E desculpe por vir incomodá-lo no meio da madrugada."

"Imagina! Eu que lhe agradeço por vir me visitar..." Disse o espanhol sorrindo. "Boa noite... ehr, bom dia então!"

"Bom dia..." Disse o virginiano, que retornou para a casa de Virgem.

**Notas da autora:** E aí gente?! Gostaram desse capítulo? (Eu acho que não... -.-') Demorei muito a postar, pois tive que escrever esse capítulo mais de seis vezes. Eu estava um pouco sem idéia e minha disposição não estava ajudando muito. Preguiça é FOGO! Mas quanto aos reviews e e-mails, eu simplesmente AMEI! Valew ae gente!!! São vocês que me dão forças para continuar essa fic.

Eu queria muito agradecer também à minha amiga Luthy Lothlorien e à minha mãe, pois elas sempre lêem os capítulos antes de serem enviados para este site (só esse que foi exceção). E não posso esquecer de vocês, que lêem minhas fics!!! Bigadona meeeeeeesmo!!! -


End file.
